The present invention relates to a double burn-in board assembly for use in conventional environmental ovens for dynamic burn-in, which permits connecting a large number of components in a desired manner for burn-in purposes by providing the availability of double the amount of burn-in socket sets and with corresponding components on each board connected in parallel with the components on the other board. The connector nose boards together have a sufficient number of connectors for driver/receiver boards to permit a wide variety of input using standard connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,948, issued Feb. 13, 1990, illustrates a device for providing signals for burn-in of integrated circuits. The device shown in that patent illustrates a single burn-in board that has a pair of nose boards attached to the single board permitting a large number of connections to components on such burn-in board. The present invention provides a rigid assembly of two complete mother burn-in boards attached to a pair of nose boards, for connection to existing driver/receiver boards which are used for providing the desired tests to components in a environmental burn-in chamber, usually at an elevated temperature.
The socket bases on each mother burn-in board hold a substantial number of individual components for testing. The parallel connections between the mother boards, with an adequate number of connections by using two nose boards, permits testing the number of components that can be mounted on the double board assembly.